


The Christmas present

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Erik expects a lonely Christmas and so does Marco. What happens when the older one finally makes up his mind and understands what he really wants in life?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> My lovely readers, I wish all of you a Merry Christmas!
> 
> This story might be a bit lame and cheesy, but I needed to bring some Durmeus fluff back. And it contains everything I wish for Christmas: Go out and tell your beloved ones how important they are and provide them with the most precious gift you have: your time. 
> 
> This story isn't beta-read because I didn't want to ask my wonderful beta-fairy to do this so shortly before Christmas. So please don't mind the mistakes. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama, dear funfan - this is a "thank you" for your continuos support and for the time you are gifting me with.

Another lonely Christmas in a house full of people.  
  
Erik sighs while he throws some clothes into his bag without really looking which garments he is grabbing. Not that it would matter anyway. Why should he dress up for his parents, his sister, his grandparents, uncles or aunties?  
  
Angrily, but most of all sadly, Erik kicks against his bag.  
  
Another year full of injuries and setbacks lies behind him.  
  
Another year of hopelessly being in love.  
  
Sometimes, he thinks that he has gotten used to the daily torture of seeing the man he loves, of being close to him, without the slightest chance to really come nearer to him.  
  
But he never does.  
  
Each and every time Marco looks at Erik with his fascinating eyes, burns him with his gaze, he falls in love with him again. It’s a constant loop without any possibility to escape.  
  
Erik takes the bag and throws a look into his flat. The rooms are his home, but they are as empty as his heart hs. The loneliness hurts even more in December, so shortly before the feast of love.  
  
Four hours of driving are in front of him, way too much time for thinking for his liking. Yes, he looks forward to see his family again, to spend some carefree hours in the company of his beloved ones.  
  
Only that the one he loves the most is missing.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Another lonely Christmas in a house full of people.  
  
Marco sighs while he stands up from his sofa, getting ready to drive to his sister’s place. It’s one day before the feast and they are preparing everything for the Christmas celebration. He has agreed to help her because what else should he do?  
  
Most of the year, he’s functioning like everybody wants him to function. He’s a good son, a caring brother and loving uncle, an attached friend, a professional footballer. He keeps up appearances not giving away anything about the way he truly feels.  
  
And that’s what he does now, too: functioning. Marco slips into jeans, a sweater, he puts his shoes on and takes the keys of his car.  
  
He leaves behind an empty house but, he takes his longing with him.  
  
  
***

  
Marco drives through the busy city, seeing happy couples everywhere. Deep in his heart, he loves the solemn atmosphere Christmas is bringing, only that he wants to share it with the one who means more to him than words could ever tell.  
  
On days like this, he always asks himself how different his life might be if he hasn’t become a footballer. What if he would have an ordinary job and the man he adores, as well? Everything would be so uncomplicated. He would ask him for a date, finding out if the other one likes him, as well.  
  
Carefully, Marco stops at a crosswalk because two old people are waiting there. The man must be in his eighties and his wife not much younger. Yet, they are holding each others hands while they are walking over the street, a happy expression on both of their faces.  
  
An eternal bond.  
  
Growing old with the person you love more than your own life.  
  
And suddenly Marco knows what he has to do. He turns around, heading to a shop in the city first, stepping on the gas pedal. When he has fulfilled his task there, he will visit the one who has stolen his heart.  
  
And hopefully, it’s not too late then.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik hesitates. Somehow, he’s savoring the quiet, abandoned atmosphere in his flat. The odd thought of spending Christmas on his own crosses his mind but, his family is waiting for him and he doesn’t want to let them down. The sooner he drives to them, the faster he’s there. He wants to get it over and done, hoping for a better year in front of him.  
  
The young defender switches the heating in his flat off, checks if everything is all right, before he leaves his rooms. „See you in 2017,“ he murmurs before he closes the door behind him with a dull sound that echoes in his brain for a very long time.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He’s not there. He’s already gone.  
  
Marco rings the door bell again and again, he doesn’t want to accept the fact that he has fucked it up again. He has had the whole year, what did he expect? That the other one is sitting in his flat until he is making up his mind, finally understanding what he really wants?  
  
Frustrated, Marco smashes his hand against the wall right next to the entrance of the apartment building. The envelope he is hiding in his jacket seems to burn a hole into his skin.  
  
What should he do now? He’s too stubborn to give up so easily.  
  
Blowing his fingers against the cold that is creeping into his bones, Marco pulls out his mobile and dials the number of his teammate, praying silently that Erik is going to answer the call.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik leaves Dortmund behind when his mobile suddenly starts to ring. He has a speaker phone in his car and recognizes immediately who wants to talk to him. His heart misses a beat but, he decides not to answer the call. He would be disappointed anyway.

Maybe Marco has forgotten something in the locker room, maybe he wants to complain about something Erik has done wrong in the past. Or maybe he has simply dialed the wrong number.  
  
Suddenly, the beeping stops and Erik doesn’t know if he should be relieved or not. Ten seconds later, another call comes in.  
  
Erik ignores Marco’s attempts to speak to him for three more times until he eventually answers.

„Marco?!“ he says with a trembling voice, hating himself for his insecurity.  
  
„Hey,“ the other one replies and an odd silence follows. Erik decides to stop the car at a parking lot nearby because he really can’t drive and listen to Marco’s smooth voice at the same time.

„Are you already at home?“ Marco continues. Erik can literally see that he’s chewing on his lip while he asks this question.

„No, I’m on my way,“ Erik shrugs, „I have just left Dortmund behind.“

„Where are you?“ Marco wants to know quick like a shot.

Erik tells where his car is standing because he can regain at least some of his composure during his explanation.

„Wait there, I’m coming.“  
  
Erik needs like ten seconds to understand Marco’s remark. „What?“ he finally croaks out.  
  
„I said, I’m coming. I, eh, need to talk to you.“ Marco’s voice is more of a mumbling right now and Erik is not sure if he has gotten him right.

„Why?“ he replies confused. „And why now?“  
  
But, he doesn’t get an answer anymore.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik doesn’t know why he is really waiting for Marco. This must be a bad joke, maybe a bet with Auba. He catches himself looking around if he finds any hint of a candid camera. What's up with Marco? Maybe he shall do him a favor nobody else wants to do?  
  
The young defender wriggles in his seat before he decides to continue his drive. He doesn’t want to be a victim of Marco’s teasing so shortly before Christmas.

Just when he’s about to start his car, he sees Marco’s vehicle approaching in the rear view mirror.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the end, Erik is too dumbfounded to climb out of his car. Marco has to knock against the window on the driver’s side until he eventually reacts. But, he just lets down the window, afraid that his knees would give in if he stands up.

„Hey,“ he says, „what are you doing here?“ His heart is beating in an incredible pace, adrenaline rushing in waves through his system.

„I, eh, wanted to give you something.“ Marco peaks into the car, his nose already red from the cold. „May I come in?“  
  
This is completely awkward, Erik thinks, while he opens the door on the other side of the car. He must be dreaming, some kind of Pre-Christmas drowsiness. But, a moment later, Marco is really sitting right next to him. He can see him, he can hear him, and he can smell him.  
  
Erik has to close his eyes for a while because the unique scent of his crush is overwhelming him. So male. So very Marco. Almost unbearably intense.  
  
They don’t say anything until Marco slowly turns his head into Erik’s direction.  
  
  
***  
  
  
This is completely awkward, Marco thinks. He is sitting in Erik’s car and he just doesn’t know what to say other than „I love you“.

Yes, he loves him. But he doesn’t know if Erik is ever able to love him back. He has a slight clue that the younger one might be interested in him, but he can’t be sure.  
  
Slowly, he faces Erik, a million thoughts running through his mind.  
  
„I have a Christmas present for you,“ he finally croaks out, clearing his throat. With trembling fingers, he pulls the envelope out of his jacket. „Here.“  
  
„For me?!“ Erik’s cheeks are flushed right now, in the pink color Marco adores so much. God, how he wants to see this cheeks flushed in the same color while he’s making love to Erik.  
  
„Yes.“ Marco manages an insecure smile.  
  
„Uh, thank you.“ Erik smiles back shyly, he’s clearly not trusting the entire situation. „But why?“  
  
_Because I love you._  
  
Marco doesn’t say the words aloud, it would be too early. They need to take a slower road, that much he knows with certainty.

„You will understand when you open it,“ Marco adds, „but please, don’t look inside until you are at home and your family is handing out the presents. Promise me?“

„I do.“ Erik is startled, but he’s also still smiling. Yet now, he’s losing his smile. „I don’t have anything for you in return...“ he drawls. „I didn’t know that you would...“  
  
„And how could you?“ Marco reassures him quickly. „But when you open it, you will know that you can really gift me with something in return...“ He starts to beam against his will by the prospect of it.

„I’m curious!“ Erik beams back, eventually losing his tension.  
  
„I don’t want to keep you back from driving home any longer,“ Marco says, „your family is for sure waiting for you.“ The simple truth is that he can’t stand to be closer to Erik any longer, his very special scent filling his nostrils, almost dazing him. „Merry Christmas, Erik,“ he whispers and pulls the younger one in an embrace that is nearly killing him.

„Merry Christmas, Marco,“ Erik whispers back, melting into the tight hug.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Erik doesn’t drive home, he _flies_ home. The envelope is lying right next to him on the passenger’s seat, Marco’s scent still hanging in the air. He doesn’t understand what has happened to him but something tells him that he will know when he opens the envelope, lonely in a house full of people. He will have to wait until the next day and he will keep his promise.  
  
Finally, he has arrived at his parents’ place and he savors each and every hug he is receiving although they don’t feel half as good as Marco’s embrace has done.  
  
  
***  
  
  
24 hours later, the house is buzzing with anticipation. The fragrant scent of a Christmas dinner is filling the rooms, the lights are shining and everything is prepared for the presents.  
  
Nobody notices that Erik puts the envelope under the beautiful Christmas tree, looking at the paper almost fondly.  
  
For once, he doesn’t feel so lonely anymore. It might be ridiculous, but the envelope is giving him company. The small bundle is lying under the tree and it lies there until every other present is opened. Only then, Erik takes it, weighs it in his hand and searches for a quiet corner to look inside.

He finds the place in his old nursery, sitting on the bed.  
  
All of a sudden, he has to take deep breaths. What will be inside? A letter? Probably. Erik closes his eyes while he opens the envelope, his fingers numb from his excitement.  
  
„Oh my God!“ he exclaims when he understands what’s inside. He pulls out three sheets of paper: two documents and one note from Marco.  
  
„I hope that you will join me?“ is all the older one has written.  
  
„Yes, I will,“ Erik draws in a shaky breath. He takes the two other sheets of paper and presses them against his chest.  
  
Maybe this was the last lonely Christmas he has ever had. For sure he doesn’t need to fear anymore that he will have to spend the first days of the new year alone.  
  
Erik carefully reads the documents again. One bears Marco’s name, the other one his own. With greatest care, Erik folds them and stores them under his pillow.  
  
For others, the documents might just be two flight tickets to Rome for a short vacay over New Year’s Eve.  
  
For Erik, they are the best Christmas present he has ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I am tempted to write a New Year's Eve sequel about their trip to Rome... If anyone is interested. :-)


End file.
